


Good Vibrations

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Vibrators, had to do research on vibrators and what they sound like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben deals with one of Poe's absences with a bit of help.





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It's one of those days where Poe's on a long mission, Ben's showered after training, and now he's on the couch waiting for Poe to come home. He can still feel Poe through the Force; his lover's safe, thank the stars, but Ben would be lying if he said he didn't worry about him. Not just physically, but emotionally. Poe has such a gentle, kind heart, and he's not made for war -- the only reason he even signed up was because Snoke was threatening everyone else. Ben just hopes that somehow Snoke can be stopped. Just to end this war. Just to make sure no one else has to suffer again.   
  
He doesn't deny he misses Poe's touch. Whether it's caressing his cheek or milking his arousal to completion, there's something about Poe's loving touch that's left Ben all but addicted to it. Longing for it.   
  
And he won't deny how desperately needy he is now.   
  
He pulls out one of the toys from his bag. A vibrator, Poe calls it. He runs it over his skin, his scalp, carefully avoiding that one bit of softness on his belly that he's still self-conscious about. It reminds him too much of imperfection, vulnerability. He strokes it along his body before turning on the motor, and that sensation...oh, he definitely hasn't thought that he could have that sensation before, he truly hasn't.   
  
He moans. He can't help it. It feels so good. The buzzing sound is strange without a doubt, but it feels good against his skin. He pictures Poe's face, his voice, his hands all over Ben, maybe his voice talking Ben to orgasm again. _"You're so beautiful like this, angel. So beautiful."_  
  
"Poe," Ben murmurs. "Poe..."   
  
The door opens, and Poe enters. Ben turns off the vibrator, which is gliding along his shaft. "Are you -- "   
  
"Keep going." Poe grins as he says it. "I like the way you look doing it."   
  
Ben continues, all the while experimenting with different spots. He definitely didn't expect the inside of his thighs to be so sensitive. His testicles he's figured by now. He focuses on Poe's face, on that captivated, beautiful face, Poe watching him with wide eyes and damp lips, Ben putting on a show just for him. Those shows are for no one else, just Poe and Ben, Ben moaning with each sensitive spot the vibrator hits, Poe watching in enthrallment.   
  
"You're so beautiful like this," Poe says. "Putting on a show, just for me. Keep going."   
  
Ben does, guiding the vibratory over his shaft, towards his testicles, anywhere except the head (which as he's learned will only make him finish too soon), applying light and heavy pressure where he can even as Poe watches. Poe watches even as Ben masturbates with the sort of enthrallment one has watching a play, watching a dance. Finally, Ben moves towards the head when he feels he can't take anymore, and he's coming in what feels like a wash of fluid. Poe watches him, captivated, all the while.   
  
Ben settles back, belly stained with his release, and smiles up at Poe. "Ready to make up for lost time?"   
  
"Oh, Ben." Poe's forehead leans against his. "I always am."


End file.
